Marcus Flint
Marcus Flint (born c. 1975) is a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1986 to 1994 and was sorted into Slytherin house. He was a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team as well as its Captain from 1991 to 1994. Flint had to repeat his final year of educationOnline chat transcript, Scholastic.com, 3 February 2000. Biography Education at Hogwarts 1986-1991 .]] Flint began attending Hogwarts in 1986 and was Sorted into Slytherin House. His Head of House was the Potions master, Professor Severus Snape, and lived in a dormitory in the Slytherin Dungeon. At some point, he joined the Slytherin Quidditch team as a Chaser and became its Captain by his sixth year. Flint was known for being very rough in his Quidditch-playing; for example, his handshakes with Gryffindor Captain and rival Oliver Wood often turned into attempts to break one another's fingers.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 1992–1993 school year In 1992, Flint was pleased when his team received new broomsticks courtesy of Lucius Malfoy when his son Draco became the team's new Seeker. They bragged to the Gryffindor Quidditch team about this, and mocked their rivals' older brooms. This prompted Hermione Granger to insult Draco, remarking that "at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in". Draco retaliated by calling Hermione a "filthy little Mudblood", to the outrage of the Gryffindors. Flint had to stand in front of Draco to prevent Fred and George Weasley from attacking and injuring his Seeker. Ron Weasley then attempted to hex Draco, but it backfired, and the entire Slytherin team laughed uproariously as Ron vomited slugs.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 1993–1994 school year Flint should have graduated from Hogwarts in 1993, but had to repeat his final year. On one occasion, he participated in a scheme to scare Harry Potter with Draco, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. The four Slytherins dressed up as Dementors, which were guarding Hogwarts that year due to Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Also, Flint and Derrick, following Malfoy's idea, stole the crate containing the Quidditch balls from Madame Hooch's office and hid them in the Clock Tower Courtyard. They replaced the crate with a box with a jinxed Snitch, Quaffle and Bludger inside so they could beat the Gryffindor Quidditch team. However, their plan was foiled by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) It is unknown what happened to Flint after Hogwarts. Behind the scenes *Flint was stated to be a sixth year in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, yet he was still at the school in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. J. K. Rowling has explained this by saying that he had to repeat his last year.J.K.Rowling Official Site F.A.Q. This explanation does not deter some fans from calling other consistency errors "Flints", however. *Harry Potter speculated at one point that Flint might have some Troll blood in him. However, this may simply have been an insult toward Flint's appearance. *Flint was portrayed by Jamie Yeates in the film adaptions of the first and second books, and wore a set of false teeth for the role. *Flint once borrowed Quidditch Through the Ages from the Hogwarts Library, and was due to return the book on May 16. *If Stan Shunpike attended Hogwarts, he would have been in the same year with Marcus Flint. Name Etymology *The name Marcus is derived from Mars, the god of war in Roman mythology. This may allude to Flint's aggression. *A flint is a stone used for lighting a fire. *Since Flint was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, he was therefore "Captain Flint", which may be an allusion to the similarly-named captain of the pirate ship Walrus from Robert Louis Stevenson's novel Treasure Island Physical appearance Marcus was described as being tall, and relatively muscular. He has large teeth, shifty grey eyes, and coarse black hair. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages (real)'' Notes and references de:Marcus Flint fr:Marcus Flint ru:Маркус Флинт Category:1970s births Category:British individuals Category:Chasers Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1986 Category:Wizards Category:Quidditch Captains